


#FreeBritney Bullet point fic

by This_was_my_name



Category: Britney Spears (Musician), Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: #freeBritney au, Britney Spears - Freeform, Britney Spears’ father mentioned obliquely, Conservatorship, Gen, I knew it would be bad but this tagging caper really is shit, Kent “Parse” Parson - Freeform, RPF, bullet point fic, i will love you forever, if you want to actually write this please feel free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_was_my_name/pseuds/This_was_my_name
Summary: KVP & the lovely Miss Spears emancipate Britney from her conservatorship in bullet point form
Relationships: Kent “Parse” Parson & Britney Spears
Kudos: 4





	#FreeBritney Bullet point fic

• So this fic probably has a title that is a lyric from ‘Circus’ like ‘All Eyes On Me’ or something. Yeah. On with the show....  
• When KVP first moved to LV he is pretty sad, obvs and decides that between training himself to death, crying himself to sleep and Avoiding his new team like the plague he wants some fun happy times just for him. Just a few hours every now and then when he needs someone to care about Kent. No one else cares about him so he’ll have to take up the slack, even though he’s loathe to do it and usually feels like he does not deserve to feel happy. But it can be exhausting being sad.  
• He’s a miserable fuck for a few years and then Britney starts her LV shows!  
• one day he goes to see Britney’s show. He sees that indeed there are only 2 kinds of people in the world and Britney is definitely one of those that entertains. So is Kent for that matter, but for the divine miss spears he will observe.  
• It is one of the greatest experiences of his life. Almost as good as meeting bad bob, or winning the memorial cup, or even kissing Jack. (Ugh... did Britney start in LV before or after the aces won the cup??). This is exactly what he needs. So his every now and then treat-Kent-nicely activities become very frequent attendance at Britney: Piece of Me.  
• He’s really only a kid. Let’s never forget that.  
• He gets right into the free Britney movement after he gets to Vegas. He loved her music before but didn’t have time for anything else. Now he’s made the show he focuses his spare energy there.  
• Through Vegas magic - let’s say she sings the anthem at multiple Vegas games and KVP requests a m&g - she and Kent slowly get to know each other. He does an m&g every time she plays for the aces and he often does them at her shows too. The m&gs are always quick but after 10 or so he gets her to relax a bit and slowly slowly they build a friendship - albeit a very weird one where the only time they directly communicate is when he pays through the nose to see her or she wrangles an anthem performance.  
• She’s not dumb though. She knows she can’t appear too keen to do the aces games cos then He will Question her and Take Them Away From Her. Luckily for her Kent is such a mad man that he convinces the aces and Vegas media that he loves Britney so much that he has asked her to be permanent anthem singer so she doesn’t have to worry about being seen as too keen. This means they can start seeing each other a bit more frequently. And those walls break down a bit. And they become friends.  
• Kent starts being able to see her moods behind her carefully constructed veneer and she can read him well too. They become as close as you can to someone when you’re constantly being watched and have little contact.  
• She goes to an inpatient facility for reasons and puts Kent on the approved visitor list. Due to reasons visitor numbers are restricted to 1 at a time meaning they finally get some time together.  
• They stroll the gardens away from eyes and ears and Plan.  
• Kent visits daily.  
• The make a plan to #freeBritney  
•They also construct some codes so they can communicate more openly when she’s released because they both know she still won’t have access to phones or her socials.  
• They implement The Plan. Which honestly who the fuck knows what it is, not this guy, that’s for sure.  
• The end result of The Plan is that Britney and Kent are married, the conservatorship is legally handed over to Kent who immediately nullifies it (or quashes it, or turns it over to Britney, however the hot Vegas hell you switch off conservatorship).  
• BJS & KVP live in happily married BFFs bliss forever. Britney helps KVP find love with the sweetest person ever and eventually that person (who is presumably a guy but may also be NB...(look actually in my head it’s the wonderful Russell from sirriamnis’ ‘A First in Bachelor History’)) moves in and lives perfectly happily in Britney/Kent land.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo my first ever fic post and I can’t even be bothered writing it properly #classic
> 
> I love both Britney & Kent and in my mind Kent is real and they are bffs and in my fantasyland Britney is both free and safe. 
> 
> If you like this and want to write it out please feel free. Happy to collab but Please note I am very tired. It has occurred to me that all my writing ideas will never be more than Bullet point outlines because I don’t have the mental space but I do need to get these ideas out...


End file.
